


Losing the way (Jonathan Pine/Reader) One-Shot

by SacredMorningStar



Category: The Night Manager - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spies, Spying, Swearing, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed that no one had written any Jonathan Pine works even though it's been weeks since The Night Manager Started. Let's hope this gets them going.</p><p>When Jonathan wakes after saving Richard Ropers son, taking the plan he had with the 'kidnappers' a little too far, he finds himself right in the thick of it. This was where he needed to be but it felt like it was too soon, like he shouldn't be there just yet. Luckily it seems like the Reader is there to take care of his wounds yet there seems to be more to her than even Richard knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the way (Jonathan Pine/Reader) One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot however if it gets popular I may make a series. 
> 
> Requests and Imagines are open so feel free to contact me on deviant art or here (under the same name either way)

                Jonathan could feel his head pounding, his whole body ached, feeling like he’d been hit by a train. He couldn’t yet open his eyes but he vaguely began to remember what happened the night before. He had been brought into the Roper operation, had been asked to get as close to the criminal and find a way to break his group and gain whatever information he could. There had been a plan arranged to kidnap the man’s son and Jonathan would come in saving the boy. It seemed he’d taken it too far trying to make it all look real, that the lines between his past life and the current one had been blurred so much he’d broken the arm of one of the men he was supposed to be working with, and he didn’t quite know quite how deep he was going to get into this mess. He remembered the punches, and the kicks, and the violence that broke him but also got him closer to Roper than he’d expected.

 

                He had vaguely heard that he would have the best surgeon, the best doctors, the best medical care the criminal mastermind respected just to make sure he learned just what the man knew about him. Roper had work to attend to leaving the unconscious man with his guards watching him in case he woke. When he was released he’d been taken straight to the hideout, to where Roper and all his men were enjoying life away from the danger of being caught, and where they had the best guards and after care waiting for him. Roper knew his men would have to watch their newest arrival to make sure he didn’t run and there was one member of the team he rarely called for but he felt like they would be needed to help. She was the best to take care of him, she could protect herself and stop him leaving while making sure to take care of his wounds.

 

                Jonathan suddenly felt hands against his arms, his chest, his face and hands making him jolt and grasp at whoever what touching him. He felt a wrist thinner than his own in his hand as he sat up making his injuries ache and throb. She tensed and glared at him as his grip tightened in pain before he finally let go. She focused on tending the last few wounds she’d yet to see to before finally wiping the sweat off his brow in the comfortable silence. He didn’t know what to say but when he saw the guard sitting just a few feet away he knew where he was wasn’t safe. He’d been pulled in but how far could he really go without being killed. He’d already been changed, already lost everything he felt he could defend and now only had revenge to worry about taking. He held his head a moment trying to think about how he was going to react before suddenly feeling her back to his other side checking his arms.

 

“Wh-where am I?” His voice was rough and sore not being used for a while and he watched as both of them quickly glared at him.

 

“Ah sleeping beauty wakens! What do we call you by the way? When I was doing the forms at the hospital, I had a conundrum! Well, I thought, this is a bit rum… Is he a Thomas Quince, or is he a Jonathan Pine? So I put Mordecai Phillips. To this day I’ve no idea why.” He chuckled softly at the name he gave the ‘stranger’.

 

“I want to leave.” Jon had found his voice a little better and sighed heavily feeling pain ebb slightly.

 

“Sorry mate, but boss wants you here. He’s on a little run about but when he comes back he’s going to be so happy you’re awake. When he gets back you and he will have a nice long chat, then we’ll see what he wants us to do.” He leaned against the window watching Jon as he lay there lighting a cigarette; having asked if the injured man if he minded letting him smoke.

 

“I do, put that out, I don’t want to be poisoned by that crap.” Her words were sharp and she didn’t even bother looking to him. “I hate the smell and don’t to walk around smelling like that shit.”

 

“Whatever (Y/N), I have no idea what Roper sees in you but it’s obviously something big enough to let us fall to hell because of it.”

 

                She finally looked to him as he paused to refuse putting it out but something in her look made the taller man do it anyway. He sighed heavily as he stopped his fix before it even properly began. She was the only woman who could probably make him do something he didn’t want jus with a look. Although she didn’t fight with them it didn’t mean she couldn’t and wouldn’t. She finished up the checks and quickly turned to the guard. She made a list of anything and everything she’d need re-stocking as she ran a hand through her (h/l), (h/c).

 

“I need these re-stocked as soon as possible, will keep infections away and makes sure I can keep these wounds clean. Heat doesn’t help keep these clean, just make sure then next delivery has this on, and make sure he doesn’t move his ass too much or I’ll hold you to it as much as him.” She grumbled as the guard sat down in the corner of the room watching her leave.

 

Jon sighed feeling trapped in the small room with nothing but the sky for a view. This was his chamber for weeks, only having guards and the strange woman as company with her coming and going as she pleased but very rarely spoke to him. His only conversations seemed to be when a guard would tell him the best torture techniques, ways to get men to speak, the pain they could cause him if he didn’t talk. The imitation techniques never worked with Jon. He knew better than to let their words get to him and break his peace. The care the woman had been giving him had been helping him feel better, he was healing faster than he thought he would and it seemed that his act wasn’t working too well. He was lucky when one of the incoming loads meant all but the woman who cared for him were keeping an eye on him. He had hoped to cash in on the opportunity to stake out just how far in the wolf’s den he was.

 

He hadn’t felt her hands on him for a while and had thought that she’d left the room. He took this chance to look out on the outside world just past his door, slipping down the hallway, opening the door as quiet as he could and see the guards calling in the load of supplies. He walked through the hallways again slowly slipping back into his room only to see her standing over his bed making her jump startled. She had suspected he was better than he had portrayed yet to see him walking around had seemed to bring it back to reality for her. She gave him that same cold look she had given all his guards but she quickly pointed to the bed making sure he lay down on it.

 

“They won’t believe your story if you leave a blood trail along the way. You really should get your head on straight Mr. Pine. It’s pathetic to think you thought you could get away with this when even his guards realised you weren’t as injured as you’ve shown.” She sighed as she tucked him back in and sorted his wounds out once again. “And another thing, pull these stitches again and I’ll kick your ass myself.”

 

                He chuckled softly and muttered something along the lines of _I’d like to see you try_ which she obviously picked up on it shooting him yet another glare. She seemed to focus only on his wounds and a silence seemed to cling to the air. He hadn’t realised but she was listening out for anyone walking past, for anyone coming close or coming into the room. She had her own agenda here, her own plan and she thought that maybe the male before her could help him out. When she could tell that no one was passing them, that they all had their own jobs and trusted her to watch the injured man she happily too every chance she got.

 

“Listen here ‘hero’, just ‘cause they believe your bullshit story doesn’t mean I do. Why did you bother saving the guys kid? You did it for a reason and I know there’s more to it than what you want them to believe.” She didn’t look at him but she could feel him tense up as she spoke. “Just what are you hiding from them?”

 

                Her voice dropped to a rough whisper as she leaned over him not wanting those who came past the door to hear them. The look he gave her was that of disbelief at the way she spoke to him. It was like she knew everything he’d been hiding, that she picked up on all of it, he just didn’t know how she’d figured it out. Before he could answer her or ask questions of his own one of the men came into the room checking on the woman. She slipped out the room as soon as she was done not wanting to attract attention to herself. She’d finished what she needed and knew the load she ordered would be waiting for her.

 

                The next chance they got to speak was about a week later after Richard had come to see the man that saved his son. He had chance to talk to the man and made sure that he wouldn’t run, that he wouldn’t leave, and allowed (Y/N) the chance to take care of him all on her own. He knew of her skills and knew she could handle her own, having witnessing it himself, and the trust he showed her was more for respect than trust. She took her chance to talk one-to-one with him, to see just how useful he could be to her and the goal she had with the criminal’s empire. She had been sent there to gain a foothold in the chaotic mayhem that no one seemed to get in.

 

                She had slipped in, trying to find a secret on the narcissistic mastermind only to find herself in a trap. Those that had sent her in then warned Roper and his men to make sure she was taken out. Instead the man decided to see just what she could do, he watched as she took out his men one by one before he called his men off letting the woman calm down and offering her a chance at her own life, more freedom just for the odd job he’d ask her to do. She thought it best to at least give it a shot, see just how willing they were to take her in, and any weaknesses she could find in the den. She thought that maybe now she was gaining a way in that he would never see coming; a way to take over without forcing her own hand too soon.

 

                She was doing her final checks on Jonathan, his wounds almost healed, and had time away from everyone. This gave her time to talk to him knowing that no one would bother them, that no one would walk in on them with her in charge of him.

 

“So you never answered what I asked before, what brings you to this little slice of hell?” She toyed with the notes she’d made and sat down beside the blonde haired, blue eyed traitor. “There’s a lot more than they see, and do you think you can hide that for long?”

 

“Does Roper know you’re not quite under his spell like the rest of them? Or that you’re using this place to find is weakness?” Jon stood slowly stretching out his aching muscles and rested against the window finally being able to breathe fresh air. He was quickly trying to get the interrogation off himself but she knew the decoy when she sees one.

 

“I asked you first kitten, spill the beans or I tell him there’s more to you than he’d like and there’s something about you that should get you locked away.” That was when he snapped grabbing hold onto her wrist tightly making her flip just as fast. “I think we’ll have an amazing relationship, just don’t push my buttons too far. I’m not easy like those moronic guards.” Just how lost had Jonathan got when he took this job? He didn't quite know then but it seemed now he was so far gone he didn't quite know who to trust or if he would ever find his way out of the chaotic mess that seemed to pull him in again and again.


End file.
